


Twists and Turns

by witchofpeachan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Language, M/M, horrid writing i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofpeachan/pseuds/witchofpeachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something weird is happening in Twilight Town. Why are there shady figures all over the place targeting certain people? Those pesky brats have something to do with it, and Seifer is going to find out:. Rating may go up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twists and Turns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just moving things form my FF.net account to here for now. This was posted in 2009, and I don't know what I'm going to do with it further, I might even redo it sooner or later. For now, this is what it is, un-beta'd and unfinished. Just moving my stuff...

It was once a nice, perfect day. A perfect day to go to the beach! But no, Hayner just happened to get distracted by the leader of the Town's Disciplinary Committee, Seifer. They would go off into one of their insult spats, which eventually turned into a full-out brawl, with or without their Struggle Bats.

And honestly, Olette and Pence were sick of it. All they wanted to do was go to the beach, and stupid Seifer would get in the way, wouldn't he? Olette held in her sigh of irritation as Hayner shoved his fist at the older boy's face with a low growl. Seifer then retaliated with kicking up his leg to Hayner's side, just below his rib cage. The later let out a sharp cry of pain. Pence fidgeted, knowing Hayner would be upset if either him or Olette interfered, but he just couldn't help worry.

A series of kicks an punches from either side, both fighters seemed equally matched. Both looked worn out, but neither ready to give in. Olette finally took a step forward, annoyance, "Hayner, we have somewhere to be, remember?" Hayner barely glanced at the girl before his eyes fled back to Seifer. The younger of the two scowled, backing up into his friends. "Remember? We're supposed to greet them." Olette kept her eyes on Hayner's form moving closer as well as Seifer's look of triumph, but she was aware of Pence's relieved look by the tension lifting off of their area.

Hayner wrinkled his nose at the Disciplinary Committee, straightening and wiping the tip of his nose to look casual. "I remember. C'mon, guys." He cast a glare over at his enemy before moving quickly with his two friends toward Sunset Station.

They were just up the street from the Sandlot when Olette turned, irritated at Hayner. The later boy jumped back at the girl's intense expression, clueless. Olette finally let out her sigh, "You totally forgot we were meeting Sora and Roxas, didn't you?" The slight tense in Hayner's shoulders and guilty look on his face confirmed her suspicions.

Pence looked between the two, scratching his arm, "Olette, don't be like that, Hayner has something wrong with his head, remember?" Though he looked and sounded serious, Olette giggled a bit. It was often that Hayner was distracted by Seifer's tauntings that the two made jabs at Hayner like this, commenting that he "wasn't well in the head" or other things.

Hayner flushed a light colour, brushing passed his friends with mild annoyance, but a small smile creeping on his face, "That's getting old, guys!" A glance over his shoulder saw that his two friends froze, eyeing a nearby alley curiously. Hayner followed their gaze, his brows raising up in surprise. From the looks of it, there was a couple of people -- dangerous looking -- starring at them. He jogged up to his friends, giving the alley-dwellers a hard look before pulling Pence and Olette with him, "C'mon."

The other two looked up, gave a jerky nod before following Hayner's pace as close as they could. The brown eyed boy let his friends move in front of him, sending his most dangerous glare behind him. Just as he thought, some alley-dwellers stepped out of the shadows and were going at a slow pace, but managed to keep the three friends in sight.

"Hey guys…" The other two looked back, not bothering to confirm their anxiety of the mysterious people following them. "Race you to the Station. Faster we get there, the faster we can go to the beach!" He laughed nervously before shoving his friends into another, faster jog, "Three, two, one, go!"

Olette and Pence took off taking two different routes. They were used to avoiding followers; knew most of the short-cuts and available; because of the Disciplinary Committee. Fuu, famous for her one worded phrases, and Vivi, faithful follower of Seifer, would usually follow Olette whichever way she went; Rai, the brute strength of the group, would follow Pence, who - no matter his size - could keep Rai away with just knowing the area well enough. And obviously, "leader" versus Leader, that usually ended in the two fighting, though.

Hayner took the route in plain sight, dashing off into the main street, which was surprisingly empty. It was unnerving. He glanced behind him seeing the three that came from the alley only one, assuming the other two split off to go after Olette and Pence.

It was times like this that Hayner really wished he could take his Struggle Bat everywhere without getting into trouble. And it also seemed that the bulkiest one was chasing him. Awesome. He turned a sharp right, almost loosing balance with his speed, then a quick, sharp left. He skidded to a stop, glanced around for a familiar… Aha! There is was! He leapt forward, grabbing at the fire safety ladder only a few feet off the ground. Scrambling up the metal loudly, he felt his heart race as another set of 'clunks' were joined by his own. Growling, he latched onto the roof top, barely struggling to get on before making a mad dash across.

Thank god he was so used to this.

There was barely any thought as he leapt from roof to roof, the elevation levels decreasing to about ten feet from street level. As Hayner jumped skillfully from the last roof to the ground, he glanced behind him, seeing the same bulky figure leaping just as skillfully. "Shit!" He grimaced, turning on his heel and heading to the Station.

Too bad there was a wall in the way.

"Awe, fuck!" He tried to get himself up quickly, only to find that the wall moved away when he touched it. "Fuckin' wall…"

"'Wall' chickenwuss? You're really loosing it. I must say, though. Never expecting you to be like a cat, running on roofs like that." Hayner groaned, looked up to see Seifer in his trademark beanie and coat like he always is. Also being an obnoxious bastard, too.

"I don't have time for this, and I have to -- augh shit!" He glanced behind him, seeing the figure on the last roof. He pushed himself up, dashing through the nearest alley, jumping over boxes. Seifer raised a brow, stepping into the shadows to merely observe. Hayner's harasser seemed to ignore the thug as he sped after the younger boy franticly. His brows furrowed together, glancing around before he flipped open his phone, dialing Fuu.

"Fuu? Yeah, I need you to look for the chickenwuss' friends. The girl and the fat ass. It's not mean, it's the truth." He rolled his eyes, "Tell Rai to look for the fat ass. You and Vivi go find the girl. Go." He shut the phone with a snap, moving quickly after the two.

"Fuck off!" It reached Seifer's ears like a slap in the face as he turned his attention to the Station. Fuu, Rai and Vivi surrounded three mysteriously cloaked beings who surrounded the three brats. He grimaced, making his way over.

Olette looked like she was worn out, her hair ruffled a bit, and a couple of scrapes on her hands where it looked like she fell. Pence looked like he was going to have a couple of bruises, a black eye forming on his face. And Hayner looked especially pissed. It looked as if he had been thrown at the ground, the boy was wiping his mouth free of the blood. His brows were furrowed dangerously as the three mystery-beings circled them. In turn, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai did the same thing.

Seifer made his way over, making sure his face looked disgruntled. Hayner pushed himself from the ground angrily, "'Bout time, jackass! Don't even tell me you sent these freaks after us, bastard!" He jabbed an accusing finger at the thug, fixing his ripping shirt on his frame before taking a step back from the mystery-dweller's sudden advance.

"Hey. Cloaked freaks." Seifer made sure to stress the last word, seeing the slight tense in their posture. "As head of the Twilight Town's Disciplinary Committee, you're under arrest for harassment." Yes, he could arrest thugs, thanks much. It wasn't part of the job description he made up, but it would be after this.

He approached the group, cracked his knuckles and neck before crossing his arms, "So leave, and maybe we won't turn you in for harassing minors," With a look over of each of them, he added, "Freaks."

The three assumed targets backed up into each other, looking shaken but also ready to protect one another if something happened. It looked as though they made a barrier around themselves. Seifer only took his eyes off of their harassers for a moment to observe this.

"Out."

"Ya, scram - ya' know! Seifer's not gonna go easy on ya' -- ya' know?"

Vivi stayed determined, but didn't bother to say much.

If you allowed yourself to blink, it would have been missed. The attackers jumped forward towards the three in the middle, causing Olette to let out a shriek, Pence tugged her towards them and Hayner attempted a punch. The Disciplinary Committee bound forward immediately. The second it seemed to happen, the second the attackers disappeared into thin air. Hayner, Pence and Olette allowed themselves to fall, sighing in relief. That's when there was a sharp pain.

"What the hell!" Hayner had glanced down at the small blood smear on the ground and his hand, but the blood there was gone. Olette and Pence were rubbing their heads, "I… I think someone pulled my hair out." The girl sniveled a bit before wrinkling her nose.

"You, too?" She nodded to Pence, then they both looked to Hayner who looked dazed and confused. "I…I was bleeding! It was on my hand and right there!" He shoved his finger at the ground where the blood once was, the skin on his hand a faded pink from where blood seemed to have been wiped off. "And I have blood on here, too!" He waved the mentioned hand around like a mad man.

"Stop your whining chickenwuss. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Seifer jabbed his thumb at the Station's entrance. Olette looked up at the Disciplinary Committee for a moment and got up, dragging the two boys with her. Pence and Olette bowed in thanks to the other four, Hayner merely nodded his thanks. That was the best they were getting out of him.

Seifer pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to the other three in his Committee. "Keep and eye for anything suspicious like that all over the Town. I don't like this." He sneered a bit, casting a casual glance over his shoulder to where the attack was held.

"Right."

"Should we keep an eye out for them -- ya' know? They were attacked and they could come back again -- ya' know?" Rai did have a point. Just because they got in the way once, didn't mean they would again. Seifer nodded at the idea. "Yeah, do that. Keep them in your sight the most while on the look out."

The tense air around them was getting on the thug's nerves. He sighed in frustration. He did not like the looks of this disappearing act these guys pulled.

What the hell was wrong?

Well… They would find out soon enough, the scarred teen would see through to it.


End file.
